


Tie One On

by kelspots



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/pseuds/kelspots
Summary: Todd's got Christmas spirit. Dirk, not so much.





	Tie One On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssassinOfRome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/gifts).



> A little ficlet for my DGHDA Secret Santa! Find us on tumblr at [kelspots](http://kelspots.tumblr.com) (me) and [sandfordsmostwanted](http://sandfordsmostwanted.tumblr.com) (her).

"Todd," Dirk began, eyes wide, "no offense, but what the HELL are you wearing?"

Precisely the reaction Todd was hoping for. Breaking out into a wide grin, he innocently asked, "you like it? Can you believe someone was just going to throw [this amazing sweater](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=13139424) away?"

"Yes, I can absolutely believe that, it's rather hideous." Oof. That may have been a bit more blunt than Dirk intended.

"Aww, Dirk, where's your Christmas spirit?" Todd's face fell, excitement waning. "I guess you don't want the one I grabbed for you then."

Shit. "Oh, I, um, I - I am not really a, uh, a sweater kind of guy, Todd..." Dirk tried to backpedal, wanting to erase the disappointed look off of Todd's face but not at the expense of putting a horrendous garbage sweater on his body. He literally shuddered at the thought, before realizing that Todd was holding a shopping bag out to him. "Really Todd, you shouldn't have, I couldn't possibly accept this, perhaps Farah would..." He trailed off when he realized Todd was smiling again. In fact, not just smiling but "are you laughing at me? Just because I find the thought of wearing a grotesque display of holiday-themed kitsch that you actually pulled out of the trash distasteful?"

His outburst only made Todd laugh harder. "Dude, you should see your face! You look scandalized! I know you'd never wear an ugly Christmas sweater - although really, you're taking it too seriously, they're supposed to be enjoyed ironically. Here, I did get you something though."

Dirk took the bag warily. "It's not from the garbage!" Todd exclaimed. "For that matter, neither is my sweater, that was a joke. Come on, I know you better than that. Open it!"

Reaching in the bag, Dirk drew out a long strip of fabric. Realizing it was [a tie](https://www.vineyardvines.com/dw/image/v2/AAHW_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-vineyardvines-master/default/dwa5cb9e54/images/2017/1T3448.315.a.zoom.jpg?sw=1680&sh=2000&sm=cut), his face lit up, doubly so when he looked more closely at the pattern. "Now this is more like it! Christmas spirit in the form of fashionable neckwear. Although I have no idea where you could have found a tie with Christmas trees AND whales wearing santa hats. Oh! Do you have an "in" with Father Christmas?"

"Do I...hey, is that a short joke? You'll be lucky if I don't strangle you with that tie," Todd muttered.

Dirk reached over to ruffle Todd's hair before jumping out of his reach. Todd never appreciated his short jokes, but Dirk definitely saw a hint of a smile on his face as he looped his new tie around his neck.


End file.
